


The Psychic Mother in the Psychologist

by ThedemonCat



Series: Lance Sweets backstory. [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Circus, On the Run, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedemonCat/pseuds/ThedemonCat
Summary: *This story is loosely connected to my other story, "The killer father in the psychologist."What if Lily did runway successfully with Sweets as a toddler. How would this affect the young psychologist's life?
Relationships: Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro, Seeley Booth & Temperance Brennan & Lance Sweets, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Series: Lance Sweets backstory. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024750
Kudos: 7





	The Psychic Mother in the Psychologist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so like I mentioned in the summary, this story is somewhat connected to my other story. One change in that story I have that Sweets birth name is Luka Cohen, but it was changed. To fit a narrative, I will have Sweets name always be Lance Sweets. Also, Sweets mother Lily's last name will be Sweets and not Dolce.

“Be good, Darling,” Thomas Cohen said to his lover Lily as he walked out of their house for the day to go collect his next victim.

Seeing Thomas leave in his truck, a woman named Lily Sweets let out a sigh of refiling. For about five years, Lily had been in a relationship with the man Thomas Cohen. At first, it was okay, but then Lily had got pregnant. She gave Twins a boy and girl, but the boy Lance had a heart problem and wasn’t expect to live that long. Until the girl who was given the name, Rosie died from Sudden infant death Syndrome, and her heart was given to Lance. After that, Lily noted that Thomas would beat her and refused to let their child leave the house.

  
Today was the day Lily planned it for a few months now. She would escape with her child.

Lily went back to the house and lifted a floorboard that she had loosened at the being of the time she began planning her escape. Under the floor, there was a coffee tin filled with cash she had been safe up by sneaking out a night to work night shifts at dinner. Thomas didn't like her having a job, which is the way she had to hide. She also had money by pawning off her mother's jewelry. Next, she went to hers and Thomas's bedroom and got her suitcase, which she had packed yesterday when Thomas was out. Lily also made sure she grabbed the small backpack she had for Lance filled with a few of his clothes and toys.

Finally, Lily walked into Lance's room. In the room, which at nothing more than some crappy old crib and changing table sat on the floor, her three-year-old son sat. He was wearing nothing more than a diaper. Lily was saddened by looking at her son's back, who had scars on his back from Thomas. A few months ago, after Lance knocked Thomas's beer on the floor, Thomas took a whip to Lance back. That event caused Lily to start planning her escape. She just knew that if she stayed, both she and Lance would die.

"Hi, there, Baby, you ready to go," Lily asked, picking up her toddler.

"Mama," Lance replied happily, clapping his hands together.   
Lily quickly went to work, changing Lance's diaper and then putting clothes on him.

“You ready to get out of here, Mouse?”Lily asked her son As she carried him along with their stuff outside. She walked about a block to a parking lot where she kept this old car that she managed to buy at a used car dealership two months ago. Lily put Lance into the car seat she at installed. After being sat, Lance made those grappy hand gestures; he was not used to being held. He didn’t like being away from his mother when she was around him.

“I know, Mouse, but we’ll get to be together without mean old Daddy getting in the away,” Lily replied in a mock sound voice, getting Lance to laugh. Lily then walked to the trunk of the car, putting their bags in.  
It took a few hours, but the two drove to the next city to stay in a motel. The following day they kept moving that repeating each day until the mother and son. Finally, drove from Virginia to Florida, where Lily worked as a Psychic for a Traveling Circus. It wasn’t the best life for raising a child, but at least it would back it harder for Thomas to find them that way with them always being on the move.

* * *

"Mama, look," a Now Six-year-old Lance Sweets said, pointing at the television in the trailer the two of them lived in together.

"What is it," Lily asked, coming over to her son picking him up off the floor where he was sitting. 

"Daddy's on Tv in handcuffs," Lance replied, pointing at the tv.   
In sudden shock, Lily looked at the News that was playing on the television.

"In Breaking News Thomas Cohen The red Petal Killer has been got. Cohen was arrested this evening" The newscaster report on the televisions.  
Lily had that moment didn't know what to do; she just stood there holding her Son. He was in jail. He couldn't get them anymore.  
"You here that Lance was Free?" Lily asked her six-year-old Son.

"Free" Lance question his mother.

"Yeah, no more scary thoughts of Daddy coming to get us," Lily replied. Sometimes Lance would have a nightmare of Thomas. Lance had a surprisingly good memory for a child.

"Alright, let's get you ready for School, Lily said. Sending Lance off to his room. In the room in the trailer, well, she slept on the pull-out couch in their living room.

* * *

“Alright Mr, Whatcha this time,” Lily asked her Son; she had been called down to her 9-year-old Son school to talk to his principal.

“I didn’t do anything, Mom. I’m just as surprised as you are,” Lance replied; he had a bit of a problem with corrected his teacher, which let the teacher tell them he had a mouth problem. “They did have been meeting with this Lady to play some games,” Lance added.

“This time, the court of Mom shall believe you,” Lily replied.  
It took a few minutes for the principal to come out of his office. “Ms. Sweets, please come,” Mr.Dillion asked, gestures for her to go into the office.

"Ms. Sweets, I few teachers of your Son Lance had brought to the attention something about Lance. We had our School Guidance Counselors test, Lance, for" Mr.Dillon began explaining before Lily cut him off.

"You had no right to test my Son. He's not some." Lily paused for a second. She was just angry, but it was no excuse to use that kind of language. 

"No, nothing like that, Ms.Sweets. Quite the opposite, we had Lance's IQ test," Mr.Dillon replied before standing up to go to a filing cabinet. 

"Your Son Lance as and Iq of 140." Mr.Dillion answered, giving the mother the file on her Son.

“That would make Lance some genius,” Lily questioned. She paused. How was the possibility that something that came from her and that Monster be that special?

“Yes, it would appear that way,” Mr.Dillon Repiled. “That would explain how Lance has been able to keep up with his Study despite moving around so much.” Mr.Dillon said.

* * *

140, One four zero that was his IQ. Lance thought to himself he was by all meaning of the word a Genius. The fact that Lance hate.

"You are doing it again," Lily said, getting Lance to look up from his Dinner.

"What, I'm not doing anything," Lance said in his defence.

"Yes, you are doing that weird staring thing this time at your food," Lily replied. "What's the matter? We just found out you're some Genius. Shouldn't you be jumping with joy?"

"That's the problem most kids already think I'm weird," Lance replied to his mother, frustrated.

"Now, why would they think that," Lily asked. For such a long time, it has always been her and Lance. For her, it was weird not to know what happened in her son's life.

"I'm always the New kid by the time I get to school Everyone already as friends and by the name I do make a friend we have to leave again; there also the fact that most kids start calling me Circus Freak," Lance gave his answer. "Now, with this old genius, it just makes me stand out even more.

“Alright, right come over here, Mouse,” Lily said before gestured with her hands for Lance to come over to her side of the bench.   
Lance compiled, coming over to where his mother was. Then he leaned over with his mom putting her arms around Lance.

“You know this was never the life I wanted for you but with your father,” Lily began to explain before getting cut off.

“I remember him, mom. I remember everything that he did to us, and I know that he the reason we had to run, but he’s gone now he’s in jail,” Lance replied and then paused for a second.

All that Lance said was true. He did remember a lot about those earlier years of his life. He remembers how badly he wanted to be outside, but Thomas barely allowed him to be taken out of that room that held his crib that was scarcely a bedroom. He also remembered hearing those terrible, awful screaming that his mom would make when he would beat her. 

"And it's not like I don't like living at the circus. I mean, it's fun getting to travel around so much. Getting to eat a munch cotton candy as want is pretty sick as well," Lance answered.

Slowly Lily cupped Lance's cheeks, getting him to look at her. "You're going to be someone amazing, Mouse; you are going to be someone that is so much better than that man who help me get you born or me. This whole you being a genius thing, this means you even more amazing," Lily explained to him.  
Lance looked at his Mom before reaching over to hug her. "Thanks, Mom. and I think your pretty amazing to" Lance replied.

"Now come on, let's go get some junk food from the snack bar," Lily said, getting her son to get up so that the two of them could get some candy.

* * *

"Come on, Sweets, we got a case," One agent Booth declared, walking into the Baby boy psychologist's office.

"Umm Booth, I'm kind of" Sweets began to try and answer.

Booth looked at the woman sitting on the couch, Not paying attention all too well about how she was not dressed like a how and FBI Agent should be. "You'll be as good as new real soon in just one session. Sweets here is amazing," Booth said, trying to get the lady to leave a fast as possible. So he could drag Sweets to interview some suspect.

"You hear that Mouse, the people here think your amazing isn't that the sweetest," The Women said in a joking tone.  
Hearing that, Booth took a moment to look at the woman on the couch honestly. Looking at here, he notices something that would make Bones proud of him. The Lady and Sweets looked a lot alike, having pretty much the same face.

"Agent Booth, I would like you to meet my Mom; she in town visited," Sweets said.

"It's nice to meet you, Agent Booth," Lily replied, getting up to shake the agent's hand.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too," Booth said in a bit of shock. He had quite a bit except what Sweets mother would look like once he learns that Sweets mother was a psychic that worked at a circus. "But I need to borrow Sweets for the case," Booth added, remembering why he came to his friend's office.

"Um, right," Sweets replied before getting up. "You remember how to get back to my apartment, right mom," Sweets asked his mother.

"Yes, I remember; now go help solve a crime Mouse," Lily answered.  
As the two FBI members walked out of the office, Booth could help himself. "So Mouse," Booth mocked, hearing off his friend's nickname.

"Shut up," Sweets replied, walking into the elevator.

* * *

If the Jeffersonian team at to say anything was that Dr.Lance Sweets was somewhat of a surprise. When they first meet him, they all pass off like some annoying little boy shrink that wants them to talk about their feelings. But then they got to know him, and each detail they learn was strange. Learning that Sweets grew up in a circus was probably the weirdest thing they had learned about him.

“Alright, tell us what Sweets was like as a kid. Was he adorable like he is now?”Angela, who was pregnant at the moment, asked. Sweets had brought his mother to the lab to introduce her to everyone.

Never wanting a change, not to be able to embarrass her Son, Lily took her change. "Oh, Why my little mouse here was possibly the cutest thing you ever saw when he wasn't talking," Lily answered.   
This, in turn, got Sweets face to go red, "Mom," Sweets squeaked out.

"Well, I'm not the wrong Mouse. You did not know the meaning of the words shut up no matter how many people told it to you," Lily said.

"Hey, it's still the same now," Hodgin adds in. Also, taking a turn to take a jab at his friends.

For the next little while, they all talked, with each one of them taking turns to ask about the shrink when he was a child before Sweets paused for a second.  
"Crap, it's nearly two; I need to go. I have a patient," Sweets said, panicking a little.

"Mouse, it's fine, go to your work. I'll go some sightseeing," Lily replied to her son, who then ran off.

"Booth and I were going to go to lunch if you wanted to come." Brennan invited sweets mother,

"That would be nice," Lily answered.

* * *

It was when the three of them that was a lunch when Brennan couldn't help himself and asked her question. "Whatever happens to Sweets Dad."

"Bones, that's not something you ask," Booth said, trying to get Brennan not to be rude.

"What Booth we both now about Sweets back," Bones answered.  
Lily thought for the moment before speaking up. "No Its alright, Lance. His father isn't really in our life anymore. When Lance was three, I took him a ran from the man at the nerve to that to a toddler." 

Thinking for a second, Lily wonders if she tells them about her long guard secret of who her son's dad was.

"Look, I don't tell people about this a lot, but the man who is Lance's father is the man Thomas Cohen or the red petal killer," Lily said.

This was a fact that Booth and Brennan were not expected how could the baby boy shrink the baby duck be related to someone like that. "Wait, Sweets Dad is a serial killer" Booth question?".

"You can't tell anyone what I told you about who Lance's father is," Lily said, practically begging at this point.

"We promise that your secret's safe with us," Booth promised.

"Lance remembers a lot about his father more than I would have liked him too," Lily said. She remembered having to comfort her child when he would walk up screaming in the middle of the night from one of his nightmares.

"But he doesn't remember everything when He was six. I took him to the doctor who told me he some repressed memory, and I would like to keep him from ever remembering all those things that were done to him," Lily said.  
Both partners agreed to keep Sweets from ever fully remembering.

* * *

“You know I love you, right, Mouse,” Lily asked her son. The two of them were talking over diner at Sweets apartment.  
Lance just looked at mom. For as long as he knew, it has always been him and his mother. The second the two of them ran away from his father. Most people thought he weird because he lived in a trailer in the circus with just his mother. But he didn’t care.

“I love you too, Mom,” Lance replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked to come to follow me on Tumblr. We can talk if you want  
> @theDemonCat


End file.
